Humeur pluvieuse
by Isagawa
Summary: "Feliciano savait que la maison avait besoin d'un bon nettoyage - mais dès que le son de la pluie dans la forêt parvint à ses oreilles, il sut qu'il n'arriverait à rien." [Drabble - Traduction pour le Hetalia Day]


**Disclaimers :**

Hetalia est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Cette fiction à été traduite de la fanfiction anglaise "Rainy Mood", de lord-it-is-mine (/u/5245348/lord-is-it-mine) qui m'a adorablement permis de la traduire.

**Note :**

Eh bien, bonjour tout le monde. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'écrire quoi que ce soit ces derniers temps, et puis Leen Reya m'a rappelé hier qu'aujourd'hui c'est le National Hetalia Day, alors il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour l'occasion ! J'ai contacté vite-fait quelques auteurs, et voilà. Je dois préciser que, bien que cette fiction soit celle que j'ai mis le moins de temps à traduire ever, c'est d'après moi la plus réussie / complète / exacte. J'en suis particulièrement fière, d'autant plus que le texte d'origine est admirablement bien écrit.

Je vous laisse, et bon Hetalia Day !

.

* * *

.: Humeur pluvieuse :.

* * *

.

La pluie apporte toujours quelque chose de plus. C'est vrai, quand on y pense. Quand on est fatigué, elle nous endort, tel le rassurant battement de coeur d'une maman ou la respiration de la personne aimée. Quand on est triste, elle nous réconforte de sa froide couverture de larmes, pareilles à celles que nous pleurons. Même quand on est heureux, la pluie seule nous rappelle toute la beauté de la vie.

Et quand on est amoureux, la pluie est la chose idéale sous laquelle embrasser, danser, tournoyer, étreindre ou même sourire.

En ce particulièrement pluvieux après-midi, cependant, il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Il faisait plutôt chaud dans cette partie de l'Italie et l'air d'été était lourd, passant par les fenêtres ouvertes comme si elles l'inspiraient et l'expiraient avec la brise de la mi-journée. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, exceptée une lampe dans le salon - son agréable lueur contrastait avec les ténèbres, inévitables mais magnifiques, qu'amenait le ciel.

Feliciano savait que la maison avait besoin d'un bon nettoyage. Il savait qu'il fallait laver la vaisselle, nettoyer à fond le plancher et les étagères couvertes de poussière - mais dès qu'il ouvrit les grandes baies-vitrées pour aérer la chambre - dès que le son de la pluie dans la forêt parvint à ses oreilles, il sut qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Alors il s'assit, pelotonné dans le canapé, se délectant du bruit du ciel qui pleurait dans les arbres, de l'odeur de la terre et du ciel, se chuchotant à lui-même quelque conte merveilleux à l'oreille.

"Feli, je me demandais ce que je devrais faire de-" Ludwig entra dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'une boîte pleine à ras-bord de vieux vinyles en tout genres. Il venait de nettoyer la cave et n'avait su où poser la boîte. Normalement, il aurait mis quelque chose comme ça à la poubelle, mais il savait à quel point son amant chérissait la musique.

"Oooh, tu as trouvé les enregistrements de mon grand-père !" Feliciano sourit, se juchant sur l'accoudoir du sofa. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends, mets-en un !" lança-t-il joyeusement.

Ludwig en prit un au hasard (les titres étaient écrits dans une langue qu'il ne parlait pas) et tira le disque de son étui. Contrairement à la couverture, l'enregistrement était en parfait état. Il dépoussiéra le tourne-disques au coin de la pièce (Feliciano n'aurait-il pas dû avoir déjà fini de nettoyer ça ?) et plaça lentement l'aiguille sur le vinyle.

Le calme clapotement de la pluie sur le toit fut vite rejoint par la houle d'une ballade longtemps oubliée. Et comme à chaque fois, la pluie apportait quelque chose de plus. Une sorte d'entièreté, de douceur et de profondeur.

"Maintenant, viens t'asseoir", ordonna Feliciano en voyant que Ludwig restait au milieu de la pièce sans savoir quoi faire. L'Allemand hocha la tête et rejoignit le petit Italien sur le canapé, laissant le plus jeune se mettre sur ses genoux et se blottir contre lui.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Ludwig.

"Maintenant, on écoute, c'est tout." répondit Feliciano, entremêlant ses doigts et ceux de son compagnon.

Et bien sûr, alors qu'ils restaient assis, les harmonies et crescendos effleurant leur âme, la pluie apportait quelque chose de plus à la scène.

.

* * *

.

**Note de fin :**

Moment-pub :3 Vous voulez en savoir plus sur le Hetalia Day ? Rendez vous sur ce site : hetalia-day . com


End file.
